Tu mas que nadie
by Writer65
Summary: Hipo está muy enojado con Gustav por cu comportamiento, pero, ¿Acaso ese pequeño aspirante no se parece mucho al gran jinete de dragones, que una vez solo quiso ser aceptado también? Toma lugar durante el episodio 6 de "Dragones Carrera al Borde"


**No puede resistirme a escribir esto:**

Hipo había entrado a su cabaña furioso con Chimuelo siguiéndolo por detrás, el Furia Nocturna odiaba cuando su mejor amigo se comportaba de esa manera, y en especial cuando era por una estúpida razón, si, Gustav era inmaduro, irresponsable y por poco había acabado con su vida ese mismo día.

Pero Hipo había sido, y seguía siendo, de la misma manera.

Si puede que Hipo fuera mayor y tuviera más experiencia que Gustav, pero Chimuelo podía entender al muchacho, y se sorprendía de que Hipo no, después de todo Hipo debería saber cómo se sentía Gustav, el niño solo quería ser uno de ellos, ser aceptado.

Igual que Hipo cuando era menor.

¿Qué acaso Hipo no recordaba cuando había sido el marginado de Berk?

El bicho raro que solo quería hacer amigos, pero que por alguna razón parecía que rompía todo lo que tocaba, ¿No era Gustav muy parecido a Hipo cuando tenía su edad?

Chimuelo recordaba muy bien las veces que Hipo se había desahogado con él, contándole lo muy desafortunado que se sentía por ser el paria de la isla, pero al mismo tiempo, lo feliz que había sido por haberlo encontrado, Chimuelo había sido su primer amigo verdadero, Chimuelo había ayudado a Hipo a forjar su camino en la vida, ahora alguien necesitaba ayudar a Gustav a forjar el suyo.

Por lo que Chimuelo sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

Hipo suspiro y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

 _-Oye-_ lo llamo Chimuelo.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-pregunto Hipo dándose la vuelta.

 _-¿No crees que fuiste algo duro con el chico?_

-Chimuelo por favor, casi se mata a sí mismo.

 _-Como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho_ -Chimuelo, con su cabeza señalo la prótesis de Hipo- _Hasta donde se esa pierna no se perdió sola._

-Oh vamos… en todo caso fue tu culpa.

 _-¿Y la vez que te dejaste capturar por Alvin?_

-Era necesario para recuperarte.

 _-¿Y la vez que te aventaste del acantilado?_

-¡Si no lo hubiera hecho me hubieras ignorado todo el día!

 _-¿Y las miles de veces que te has caído de mi espalada, lo que resulta nosotros dos cayendo a una muerte segura?_

Hipo no respondió, aparto su vista de Chimuelo y miro a la pared, luego señalo el lugar donde había estado una de las aletas sintéticas de Chimuelo, antes de que Gustav la quemara, por accidente por supuesto.

-¡Quemo nuestra aleta favorita!

Chimuelo rodo los ojos y se acercó a Hipo.

 _-Hipo escucha, sé que Gustav es irresponsable, inmaduro, tonto e imperativo, pero seamos sinceros, tú eras de la misma manera… Y sigues siéndolo en muchos aspectos._

-Oh muchas gracias por eso, es realmente lo que necesitaba.

 _-Pero aun así, tú eres el líder de los jinetes, no deberías negarle el derecho a Gustav de por lo menos intentarlo, ¿recuerdas cuando tú querías ser un vikingo y todo el mundo te lo negaba? ¿No recuerdas lo mal que eso te hacía sentir? ¿Acaso no crees que Gustav se siente igual?_

Chimuelo había dejado a Hipo con la boca abierta, se llevó una mano al codo y se lo sobo.

-Bueno… Tal vez si fui muy malo con el… Pero Chimuelo, él es tan… Gustav.

 _-Y tú eres tan Hipo, pero no por eso la gente te detiene, y aunque lo intenten, tu siempre sigues adelante, no pueden detenerte, así como no van a poder detener a Gustav, lo mejor es ayudarlo a forjar su camino, guiándolo ayudándolo cuando sea necesario, si, puede ser difícil, ¿pero que acaso al final no vale la pena? Dime, tú y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas, recuerda lo mucho que tuvimos que luchar para que vieran que los dragones y los vikingos pueden vivir en paz, ser amigos ¿y funciono? Sí._

Hipo no dijo nada por unos momentos, solo miro al suelo, con una mirada de culpabilidad, pero luego levanto la vista y sonrió, comenzó hacerle cosquillas a Chimuelo en la cabeza.

-Ahora también funcionas como mi conciencia. ¿Eh?

 _-Si no fuera por mí perderías la cabeza._

Hipo le dio un leve golpe a Chimuelo.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, vamos hablar con Gustav.

Así los dos amigos comenzaron a salir de la cabaña.

-No será fácil, ¿lo sabes verdad?

 _-Sí, pero yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, como siempre lo he hecho._

-Gracias amigo-dijo Hipo poniendo una mano encima de Chimuelo.


End file.
